1. Field of the Invention
The present specification is generally directed to a computer-related method for embedding one or more media hotspots within a digital media file, and, by virtue of interaction from a separate target entity via an interactive computer network, associating the media hotspot with one or more resultant actions, such as, for example, a pop-up display, web site re-direction, macro execution, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
As computer-related technology continues to expand and dominate various aspects of modern-day society, individual people as well as small businesses and large corporations tend to utilize computers and the World Wide Web to conduct a significant amount of day-to-day activities. In particular, not only has the World Wide Web evolved into a massive source of gathering a vast amount of information, but the World Wide Web can also be utilized as an important tool or medium for advertising and marketing. For example, one type of advertising and/or marketing campaign conducted via the World Wide Web includes the use of web banner(s) or banner ad(s) which, in general, is a an embedded advertisement disposed within one or more web pages. However, because computers and the World Wide Web have such an extravagant impact on modern-day society and today's economic market, many businesses and corporations are continuously seeking for innovative ways to increase their advertising and marketing campaigns conducted electronically such as via the World Wide Web.
In addition, the World Wide Web is also commonly utilized by individuals and businesses or other users to upload, share, distribute, and display various digital media files, such as, for example, video clips or other video content. Specifically, perhaps because many users do not have personal web space or their own web servers, video hosting/sharing services or other interactive media services, such as, for example, YOUTUBE® (www.youtube.com) have evolved. Virtually any assortment of video content or other digital media files are typically uploaded to the interactive media services, including, but not limited to, movie clips, television clips, music videos, and amateur or personal content. Moreover, at least some of the existing video hosting/sharing services or other interactive media services track and/or display the number of requests, commonly known as “hits” or “views”, for each particular video or other digital media file disposed on their web server(s).
Furthermore, a user, which, as used herein is defined as an entity affiliated with the digital media file, may include for example the individual or entity who created, edited, uploaded, owns or is otherwise in control of the video content or other digital media file. Further, the user may, if desired, embed one or more media hotspots within a video or other digital media file. In particular, a media hotspot includes a demarcated area or zone disposed within peripheral confines of the digital media file typically used for hyperlinking or other Graphical User Interface (GUI) based activities, such as, pop-up displays, web page re-direction, macro execution, etc.
In general, if one or more media hotspots are desired, the user may demarcate or define at least one outer boundary of the media hotspot and embed or otherwise associate a resultant action to occur when a viewer clicks on or otherwise manipulates the media hotspot. The user may then upload or link the video or other digital media file to a web server, such as a video hosting/sharing service for others to view or access via the World Wide Web. The media hotspot, however, is typically demarcated, established, or otherwise defined by the user, such as the owner or other entity controlling the digital media file. In particular, the media hotspot may be demarcated and the corresponding resultant action may be associated therewith prior to uploading the digital media file to the World Wide Web, and/or while embedding the file into a web page, for example, by utilizing Hypertext Mark-up Language (“HTML”) or other programming techniques.
Either way, it would be particularly beneficial if the computer-related method of the present specification includes permitting a separate target entity, such as, for example, an advertiser and/or marketer, to at least partially demarcate or otherwise define a media hotspot within a user's digital media file. In particular, the user's video content or other digital media file, and thus the corresponding media hotspot(s) embedded therein, may be accessible to one or more viewers via an interactive computer network, such as the World Wide Web.
Additionally, it would also be beneficial if the method of the present specification includes permitting the target entity to associate at least one resultant action with a demarcated or defined media hotspot, wherein the media hotspot is disposed within a user's video content or other digital media file. Accordingly, the target entity may create one or more media hotspots within a digital media file, such as a video clip, and associate the media hotspot(s) with a resultant action, such as a hyperlink to the target entity's web site or a web site which sells goods and/or services owned or controlled by the target entity. In particular, the target entity may strategically choose a particular video clip or other digital media file that is associated with a large number of “hits” or “views”.
It would be further advantageous if the method of the present specification includes one or more compensation plans wherein the target entity compensates either the interactive media service and/or the particular user or other media file entity in exchange for associating a resultant action with one or more media hotspots embedded within the user's digital media file. The compensation plan(s) may include a one-time payment, periodic payments, pay-per-click payments, and/or any other plan to compensate the user(s) and/or interactive media service(s).